


Zero Percent

by Kitteh14



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Deal wit it, Everyone is a vampire except the reader, F/M, Female Reader, Oh Dear, Vampires, killjoys, my chemical romance - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitteh14/pseuds/Kitteh14
Summary: Its the year 2019. A virus has wiped out most of the human race, leaving only vampires and a few immune humans left on the earth. Reader is one of the remaining humans being held hostage by BL/ind. The killjoys are vampires.  Reader doesnt know her name, she is nicknamed Zero (real name is revealed in later chapters).





	1. Captive

 

Zero opened her eyes to find she was still being held captive, floating upright in a tank of fluid. She couldn't explain it, but she didn't feel the need to breathe. Maybe it was the fluid that surrounded her that stoped the need for oxygen. She had lost track of how many days Better Living Industries had kept her hostage for, and she was beginning to lose hope that anyone would come to her rescue. She had heard of gangs that would go on raids to eliminate the draculoids, but in reality she had never seen them and was beginning to think they weren't real.

Zero was being held for her blood. She had to admit, it wasn't easy being one of the last humans left alive. It meant that she would find herself in this kind of situation quite frequently. Better Living Industries had taken humans hostage before for their blood. They would take the blood and distribute it around the city. It was much better than the synthetic blood that had been invented. The synthetic blood had been created long ago even when there were still millions of living humans so that there wasnt a need for human blood, yet the vampires still craved it. 

The room that she was being held in was quite large. It had dull grey walls and big metal doors. The room was dimly lit, with not a window in sight. Zero longed for a breath of fresh air and the feeling warm sunlight on her skin, but the chances of that happening were getting slimmer by the day. The only sources of light came from the tank lights that made the room glow red, and a large monitor situated next to the tank.

Zero stared at the canula sticking out of the back of her hand. Attached to it was a tube that was draining her blood at a pace that was slow enough to keep her alive. 

How long would it be until she died? She thought as she felt that familiar feeling of helplessness and lonliness wash over her once again.

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of ray guns and alarms woke Zero from her sleep. Was there an invasion happening? She hoped desperately that someone see her and get her out of the tank. The sound ray gun shots were getting closer. Zero could feel her heart pounding in her chest as panic settled in and a million thoughts raced through her mind. Sparks flew through the cracks in the large metal doors as someone began shooting at it. The doors finally slid open after what felt like minutes of shooting and two men rushed into the room, one with red hair and another with black hair.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero officially meets the Killjoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is overdue, but my laptop is super old so it lags. That's my excuse :') I hope you like this chapter. I imagine the tank that Zero is held in to be similar to the one that Cheza is held in in Wolf's Rain if that gives you any sort of idea.

"Help me!” Zero tried to scream, only to have fluid from the tank rush into her mouth. She began pounding at the glass and the two men rushed towards her.

"I think we've just found a human." Gerard said into an earpiece.

"It’s ok! We're gonna get you out of here!" Frank shouted. Zero stopped banging on the glass and tried to hear them but it was no use, the glass was too thick. She pointed at her ear and then put her hands up in an attempt to tell them she couldn't hear them. She felt relief as they understood and began frantically looking around the tube and the monitor for a way to get her out. 

"Ghoul, I think we're going to have to break the glass open!" Gerard shouted over to Frank who was pressing random buttons on the monitor. He agreed and ran back over to Gerard. Zero watched them as they aimed their guns at the long edges of the tank.

"On three, we fire!" Gerard directed, keeping his gun aimed at the edge of the tank with his right hand. With his left he held up his three fingers to Zero and then gestured to his gun to tell her that they were planning on shooting on three.

"One!"

Zero finally understood what they were doing as he held up his index finger. 

"Two!"

Gerard held up a second finger. Zero decided to tuck her legs in and float in the middle of the tank. She covered her face with her arms to shield herself from any debris.

"Three!" '

Two shots rang through the room. The glass unhinged and fluid began to rush out through the sides. As the two men shot at it once more, it finally shattered and the next she knew, Zero found herself lying on the ground gasping for air. She clutched at her chest as she inhaled the oxygen back into her lungs. It had been days since she had needed to use her lungs and it made her feel like she was choking on the air. One of the cannulas had ripped out her hand as she fell, causing it to bleed.

"Are you ok? What’s your name?" Gerard asked. They both knelt down looking at Zero with concern. She was soaking wet and still had one cannulas attached to her back of her hand. She tried to speak but only ended up coughing.

"It’s ok, you can tell us later. We have to get you out of these tubes and get out of here before anyone sees us." Gerard said looking back to the door.

Frank was watching the blood drip off Zero's hand and fighting the strong urge to take it drink the blood clean.

"Frank! Snap out of it!" Gerard demanded, bringing him back to reality. 

"Right, sorry. Ok miss, we're going to take these off you." He told Zero, who simply nod back. 

"Like a bandaid... ready?"

"Yes." She said, gaining back her voice. It had been so long since she had spoken a word to anyone. 

Gerard held the cannula steady while he ripped off the tape in one clean go. The smell of blood was incredibly strong as Zero’s hand began to bleed, but both men did well to hide their thirst.

“Good, now can you stand?” He asked with concern.

“I don’t know, I can try…”

Frank stood up and held out his hand. Zero reached out to grab it and slowly got up off her knees with the help of both men. Zero managed to stand with the support of Gerard’s arm around her.

“We’re leaving now, have the van ready by the door.” Gerard said into his earpiece.

Frank peered out from the door down the long hall from which they came from.

“All clear, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

After what felt like hours of trying to escape the building and countless draculoid attacks, the three of them had reached the entrance. Gerard had ended up carrying Zero since she collapsed from exaustion. As they neared the exit, a van came roaring right up to the doors. The side door of the van was open and a man with short blonde hair waited to help them in.

As soon as they got outside, Zero could feel the night air on her skin that she had longed for. It was cold air and didnt help the fact that she was freezing and still damp from the tank fluid, but it felt so good. 

Gerard carefully placed Zero onto one of the seats in the back of the van. Frank got in after them and slid the door shut. The tyres screeched on the road as they sped off out of the city. 

“Good work guys” The driver said looking back at the three of them through the rear-view mirror. The three of you were slumped in the back completely worn out.

"Thank you for getting me out of that place... I owe you guys my life." Zero said quietly.

"Its what we do," The driver said back to her with a smile. "Besides, it's nice to see a new face... despite the unfortunate circumstances... I’m Ray and this is Mikey. I’m sure the others have told you their names.” He said looking at Zero through the mirror.

“Yeah, I’m Zero.” She smiled at him.

“Zero huh, that’s an interesting name.” Mikey said.

“I guess, it’s not my real name. I don’t know my real name.”

“What do you mean? How is that even possible?” Frank asked, clearly intrigued. Gerard watched Zero as she shifted to get into a more comfortable position.

“My parents died when I was very young. They knew my name, but I was too young to recognise my own name at that age,” Zero sighed. “When I was found by BL/ind, they named me Zero.”

“Maybe you’ll know it one day.” Gerard said with a small smile.

“Maybe.” She said softly, smiling back at him.

As they drove further into the desert the air became colder making Zero shiver. Gerard noticed and began to take off his blue jacket.

“Here, you’re freezing.”

“Oh, thank you…”

He placed the jacket over her shoulders. It was warm from his body heat and smelled good. 

The rest of the drive was silent. Frank and Gerard had ended up falling asleep. Mikey had handed Zero a small bar of food which she gratefully accepted. 

Zero began to drift asleep, even though her mind was still racing with a million questions.

Were these guys the same Killjoys she had heard about?

Where were they taking her?

and when would BL/ind come for her again?

Only time would tell. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya go... hope you liked it! :) Also I apologise for any mistakes, it's 4:00am and i'm so tired lol.


	3. Hoodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Zero embark on a road trip back to Zero's old hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory sorry for the late update. My job is keeping me super busy D: Anyway this chapter is pretty smol so sorry about that :L but regardless, I hope you enjoy it :)

It had been a few days since Zero’s rescue from BL/ind. She had begun to settle into the diner where the Killjoys hid out since they had invited her to live with them. It was safer, yet all her belongings remained back at her old hideout and she couldn’t just keep borrowing Party Poison’s clothes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Ready to go? We have a long drive ahead of us.” Poison asked, sipping something from a cup while leaning on the counter next to her.

“Yep.” Zero said hopping off the counter. A two day drive with each other had secretly become a dream come true for the both of them. Although they had literally just met a few days ago, the two of them had become close. Zero couldn’t help but feel happy and safe when he was around her, and Gerard got butterflies when she was around him. He could feel the chemistry between them. It was like they had known each other for ages.

“You two be safe. I filled up the Trans Am so it’s good to go.” Frank said from the booth.

“Thanks ghoul, we will. We’ll be back by tomorrow night.” Gerard said as he grabbed keys and they both walked towards the exit.

“And Gee! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” He shouted earning a snort from Mikey and small giggles from everyone else.

“Uh, what exactly wouldn’t you do?” Gerard said looking back over his shoulder to Frank, who stuck his tongue out at him. Zero laughed.

The both of them walked out of the diner towards the Trans Am, the hot air from the desert sun hitting them immediately. Although it was incredibly hot, Zero was grateful for it. Anything was better than the cold feeling of the fluid from the tank she was kept in. Even the thought of it made her shudder. She couldn’t stop thinking about the time she spent hostage at BL/ind.

“Zero? Helloo, anyone there?” Gerard asked waving his hand at her from inside the car. He had already unlocked it and gotten in while she just stood outside with her hand on the door handle.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry.” She quickly got inside and sat on the front passenger seat of the car.

“Are you ok? If you’re not well we can leave when you’re feeling better.” Gerard asked concerned.

“No I’m okay. Let’s go.” Zero said, smiling at him reassuringly.

“Okay, just wanted to be sure.”

They pulled out of the diner and began driving down the long desert road.

Gerard began to play with the radio. “Nope, nope, nope……. Nope.” He said as he skipped through the different radio stations.

“Nop-“

“Wait! Go back,” Zero said, a huge smile formed on her face. Gerard looked at her puzzled but he did as she as she said.

“This one?”

“No, go back one more.”

Gerard pressed the button once more.

“…This one??” Gerard asked again.

The familiar guitar of her favourite song came on the radio.

“Yes! I haven’t heard this song in so long.” Zero said, she began to sing along.

“It’s got a catchy riff, what’s it called?” He asked, turning up the volume.

“Mind Mischief by Tame Impala (or whatever your fav song is).”

“Hmm, I like it.” He said tapping his finger on the steering wheel in time with the song and the sound of Zero’s voice. He felt that same feeling of happiness bubble up inside him whenever Zero laughs or talks. Gerard hoped desperately that Zero felt the same way about him.

 

* * *

 

 

The sun began going down over the desert hills in the distance. The radio had cut out long ago since they had driven so far from the nearest radio tower. They had been driving for hours, talking about the places they had been, various people they had met, memorable draculoid raids and other interesting stories.

“We’re getting close.”

“How do you know?”

“Familiar rocks and hills mostly.”

“Nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

 “Take a left here and pull up behind that boulder to hide the car.” Zero said pointing at the massive boulder. Gerard pulled off the desert road and parked the car behind the boulder. They both got out of the car.

“I don’t see your hideout anywhere.” Gerard said stretching his arms and yawning slightly.

“This is it….” Zero replied motioning her head at the boulder. Gerard looked at the rock, then back to her.

“Um”

Zero burst out laughing, “Oh my god, I was kidding. C’mon, it’s behind those rock mountains over there. ”

Gerard laughed and playfully nudged her side. “I actually thought you were serious.”

“What can I say, I have a good poker face.”

Zero linked her arm with Gerard’s and they began to walk over to the mountains.

The body contact made Gerard’s mind race and his cheeks turn a light pink colour. Thank god it was dark enough so that Zero couldn’t see.

_Maybe she does feel the same way… but then again, it is dark. Maybe she just doesn’t want me to trip or something_.

They were nearly at the other side of the rock mountains.

“We’ll have to stay here tonight, it’s too dangerous to travel back at this time of night.” Gerard said. Zero nod her head in agreement.

“Wait here.” Zero said. Gerard stopped and watched Zero walk over towards a small bush. She reached her hand in and picked up a ray gun, then walked back to Gerard.

“It doesn’t seem like it, but just in case someone’s decided to move in, we may need this.” She said keeping the gun close to her.

“Good thinking.”

As they walked further around the mountain, two shantys became visible in the fading light.

“This is it.” Zero whispered.

They both began to creep silently towards the shantys.

“You check that one, I’ll check the other.” Zero commanded.

The both of them silently entered the small shantys.

Gerard inspected the first shanty that connected to the second shanty by a small door that had been left slightly open. The houses were small and cold, but everything was left untouched.

Suddenly, Zero screamed from the other room.

“ZERO!” Gerard shouted as he burst through the connecting door into the other room where Zero was, expecting to see a draculoid or someone else. But he only saw Zero. And she was laughing.

“What happened? Why are you laughing?” Gerard asked, still in full defence mode.

“It’s okay, a desert rat just scared the shit out of me.” Zero said still laughing.

“Oh thank god, _you_ scared the shit out of me.” Gerard said with an exhale and letting his guard down. “How did you even survive out here? There are so many rats, surely someone heard you scream at all of them.” He laughed.

Zero laughed back. “I swear I’m not actually scared of them, this one just got me by surprise.”

“Suuure.” He replied teasingly.

“Whatever, help me find some matches so we can actually see what we’re doing.” Zero said as she waved a white candle in his face.

Once they had found the matches Zero lit the candle. The small room lit up. The room was slightly cluttered with books and magazines, some clothes and even a few weapons. There was a small bed in the corner and couch. On the other side of the room was a table with a cup and a few boxes of food on it. Next to the table was a large drum of water.

“We can take whatever will fit in the Trans Am back to the diner. We can always come back here again if not everything fits” Gerard said looking around the room.

Zero laughed. “That’s very kind of you but I don’t intend on bringing every single thing back, just the essentials. But thanks Gerard, I really appreciate you coming here with me to do this.”

“It’s no problem, anytime.” He smiled at her.

“Well, make yourself comfortable. I’ll see of any of this crap is still edible.”

Gerard sat on the couch next to the bed. It was actually quite comfortable.

“Can we bring this couch back?”

Zero looked over her shoulder at him.

“I mean… If it fits? Sure. They both laughed.

Gerard looked around the room at her things. She had posters of various bands and paintings hung up on the walls. He noticed the guitar sitting at the end of her bed.

“Do you play?” He asked her.

“Hmm?” She turned around from the table to see Gerard looking at the old guitar.

“I don’t really know how, it’s not actually mine. It was my father’s.”

“Oh.” Gerard went silent.

“It’s okay, you can play it if you want.” She smiled at him, placing a cup of water and some food next to him on the table.

She sat up on the table and watched him pick the guitar up. He began to play a soft tune.

 

_“Come into my life,_

_Regress into a dream,_

_We will hide,_

_Build a new reality._

_Draw another picture,_

_Of the life you could have had,_

_Follow your instincts,_

_And choose the other path.”_

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to keep updating at least once a week. Im just so damn busy (legit busy bee here) but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. There's nothing like a good ol' road trip with everyones favourite vampire. 
> 
> Also sorry I just had to add in two of my favourite songs. I feel like they fit in perfectly with the vibe of the car ride and guitar part. (yall gotta check them out, the last one is Hoodoo by Muse).

**Author's Note:**

> Super short I know, but i'm working on part two now. I hope you like it! :)


End file.
